the_masked_campaignfandomcom-20200213-history
Airis of Teakwood
"Yes, I AM a male! What? Do I need to drop my pants and whip out my dick to prove it to you? Because I'll do it!" Early Life: Airis grew up with his human father since his elvish mother wanted nothing to do with him. She was a cold woman; blond hair and green eyes. Tall and fair, beautiful on the outside but absolutely horrible on the inside. Airis was always a disgrace to her. Being a half-breed, he was a constant reminder of her moments of weakness. He couldn't understand how his father ever came to love that woman but he had told Airis many a time, with a faraway look in his eyes, that she wasn't always so cold. There was a time when she was kind and loving, but something changed when Airis was born. The night she left she stormed out in a rage, screaming at his father about how a noblewoman such as herself never should've given birth to a filthy half-breed. As a child, Airis never did fit in anywhere; he blamed the ears and the feminine features that weren't quite elvish but weren't exactly human either. His father was kind, though. He took care of Airis in his apathetic mother's stead. While his mother never cared what happened to him, wished him dead even, his father wanted the world for him. Unfortunately his father never was very well off. He was, at one point, a knight for the city, earning a decent living. But he gave it all up to be with Airis' mother, which obviously didn't work out well for anyone. Life as a Thief: His father taught him practically everything he knows about stealing, being stealthy, and talking his way out of anything. He knew where all the good spots were to 'set up shop' where the city guards would look the other way. His father knew of all the corruption in the city, and therefore knew where they could go to make money. Airis' life of crime started with playing cards; his father taught him how to win every time. Keeping them up his sleeve, hiding them in plain sight where no one would think to look, slight of hand, deception, persuasion. They never kept proceeds they didn't need, giving all the excess money to people who had even less than they. His father was patient and answered all of his questions about their lifestyle without ever raising his voice. Learning his father's trade is one of Airis' fondest memories. A time they were both happy, a time when they were together. A Turn of Events: When his father was taken away from their home in the middle of the night by the city guards, Airis just knew he was never going to get his father back. He remembered everything his father had told him about high-class thieves paying off the city guards to pawn their crimes off on lesser criminals. Unfortunately, this was the fate his father met. He's jailed for three days and, without even so much as a trial, is convicted of crimes he never committed. Airis, only fourteen at the time, watched in horror as his father stood up on the gallows. And despite all attempts to run to him, he was held back by the guards. With his last words, his father tells him everything will be fine. That he's a smart boy, he'll be just fine without him and to do better for himself than what he ever could. The image of his father's lifeless body hanging by his neck still haunts him, an image he will never forget. He vowed to find the man who framed his father. To destroy him in the same way that the thief destroyed Airis' life. But as a child, there wasn't much he could do. Life As a Slave: After his father's death, Airis had nowhere to go. His house was seized after his father's execution and since Airis was too young to live on his own, he was supposed to be sent to an orphanage. But... no orphanage would take in the son of a convicted criminal, especially one that was publicly executed. So, in order to ensure that Airis wouldn't become a criminal like his father or make plans for revenge, he was sold into the slave trade. Standing on that stage, stripped completely naked as just a young boy, with an announcer listing off all his 'assets' like was livestock was the most degrading moment of his life. Watching the looks of approval on the audiences' faces as he walked on stage was completely humiliating. It was like the city just wanted to rub salt into the fresh wounds that was his father's death only a few days prior. Fortunately for him, the highest bidder happened to be the wealthiest man in the city. He put up a kind and understanding front, but when it came to business he was merciless and stern. His master was in the business of information, discovering secrets and selling them to whoever would pay. He groomed Airis to be his best espionage agent. Becoming Someone Else: It was a brutal undertaking. Starting in just his master's training room, he would be given a task. If he couldn't complete it exactly the way his master had instructed, he'd be punished severely. The tasks got progressively harder as he was able to complete more and more of them. And the lashings got worse, even over the tiniest mistakes. The only scars he's ever received are the thousands of raised white gashes on his back. After he had perfected everything his master had thrown at him within his manor, Airis was was sent out on missions. Changing ledgers, planting evidence, listening in on conversations. When he got especially good at that, he started really hitting it hard. Blackmail, fencing information, espionage. It all became too easy. With the skills his father taught him and the new skills his master taught him, Airis quickly became the best spy his city had ever seen. He brought tons of dirty little lies, trade secrets, and examples of corruption to his master to sell to the highest bidder and in return he was given food and a roof over his head. But if he screwed up even the smallest of details, the lashing were horrible. When the old man died, he passed his business down to his son, Zail. Airis had grown exceptionally close to the man over the years of living with him and the same went for him with Airis. After all, Zail was the whole reason his father had bought Airis in the first place. A New Start: Zail was tall, blond, with deep brown eyes. He, like Airis, was a half-elf. His mother an elf and his father a human. Except, unlike Airis, his family was happy with three little half-elf children; Zail being the oldest. He had begged his father the day Airis was sold to buy the boy. He had seen what happened, had watched helplessly as the boy, a half-elf like him, was held back from going to his father. Airis was only fourteen, he couldn't be sold as a sex slave, not if Zail had anything to do about it. When Airis first met Zail, he was apathetic at best. His master's son would constantly try to talk to him. Thinking it was a trap to get him to misbehave, he avoided the boy at all costs. But Zail was persistant. He'd help Airis after he was punished for mistakes and left in the training room covered in his own blood by cleaning a dressing the wounds. Every time Airis would ask why, Zail would only say that he cared. He'd also make sure Airis got food, even when he was forbidden from eating for making too many mistakes. He refused to eat at first out of fear of more lashings and Zail would sit and watch sadly, trying to convince him that he wouldn't get in trouble. At one point, Airis caved. He was terribly hungry and hadn't had water all day. Zail had been ecstatic and from then on would share practically all of his meals with Airis. The affluent half-elf would also make sure Airis had a place to sleep, even when he was initially denied a bed. And if that bed happened to be Zail's own the older they got then that's where he slept. Zail had cared for him in ways that no one had since his father died. And when Zail's father died and ownership of Airis passed to him, they finally could be what they wanted to each other without fear of any consequences. They ran the spy ring successfully together, squashing out any sort of competition and cleaning the streets of the disgustingly corrupt people who inhabited it. Reasons for Traveling: When Zail and Airis heard about Ferenal, the so called land of opportunity, they just knew one of them had to make the trip at least once. Scope the place out, see what kind of market there was for their kind of their work. Anyone could be anything there, a place to start anew, or so they said. Which for them, thousands upon thousands of secrets just waiting to be uncovered. Airis' fingers twitched just thinking about it; with every new life started, new dirty little secrets to be exposed. With every new business started, new secret recipes to be uncovered. With every new politician or man of the law instated, new corruption to be displayed to the public. It was too much to even think about. And to add a cherry on top, the man who framed his father was said to have started a guild of his own in the burgeoning country; Airis had never forgotten, through all the identities he had taken on, what that man did to his life. He would find him and return the favor. Airis' partner couldn't make the trip, he was the head of the family and if something were to happen, their business would collapse. So Airis donned a new identity: Leo, an entertainer. A dancer, a bard looking for new audiences to amaze with his skills. It wouldn't be long till he could finally get his revenge... and expand their network of information. There was no denying it: Land of opportunity, indeed. Appearance: * Long blond hair, styled purposefully messy. It appears frayed, like it has been dyed numerous times. * He has very delicate features, appearing very feminine due to his elvish ancestry. * Super gay * Bright green eyes * He's tall and slender, not very strong but lithe to make up for it. * Skin is pale and flawless except for the beauty mark under his right eye and the scars on his back from years under a whip. * His has his left ear pierced and usually wears a singular dangling earring, the other of which Zail wears as a pendant on a necklace around his neck. Relationships: Canon: Beowulf: * Small, adorable puppy. * Must pet all the time. * So sad he's dead * Why Charlotte Duerma: * Considering my past with my mother, I'm not a fan of most women. * Can't stand the blindly happy nature of the girl. Elwood: * A figure of authority. * Must listen since it's been ingrained in my mind. * Can't trust the deer anymore * Really doesn't trust the deer Frug "Stumbleduck" Nackles: * Not to be trusted * Annoying Ken: * Doggo!!!! * Fire woofer Liatos: * Reminds me of my Master. * Trusts him more than anyone else. * Thinks the man is constantly hitting on him. Mademoiselle D'ys: * Was wary at first but we're one in the same really * Would gladly be her gay best friend if she asked Nodes: * Ehh he's okay, I guess * He helped me save D'ys so I guess he can't be that bad * Even if he did almost kill the entire fucking world just to hunt Dagon Remmy "Bubbles" Timbers: * I haven't spoken much to the gnome * Generally trustworthy but still wary. Willow: * GOd DamN fUCKinG treE * Can't stand him * Questioned my manhood and I had to strip * tried to give me a copper, I'M NOT A FUCKING STRIPPER * even tried to pick pocket a copper in my pocket... fuck him People of Cariss: * Very wary * Something strange is going on * Feels incredibly bad for them * Wants to help but can't at the moment Zail: * My Master and my lover * Undying loyalty to the man * Official gay character * super gay Non-Cannon: The DM...?: Unsure of how this happened... Ivy: "Eat my ass!" Kyle: "Maybe Leo's..." Amanda: "Leo/Airis is hopelessly devoted to his Master, tho." Kyle: "Yeah, the Dungeon Master." '' '' Liatos: Kyle: "''My character needs to get laid at least once in this campaign." '' Kyle then immediately turns to Leo before saying: ''"Hey Leo, you wanna team up?" '' __NOEDITSECTION__